It's not a Diary!
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: ON HIATUS::'My name is James Potter. I love long walks along the lake, moose tracks ice cream, and Lily Evans.' When James starts a journal, will Lily finally start to like him? Includes stalkers, animagi, and tons of embarrasing stuff! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

1**It's not a Diary**

**Chapter One: The train ride**

**Disclaimer:** I own... um... nothing. Kinda sad, but life isn't always fair now is it?

**A/N: **Wow, today is a really good day for me! I updated Lily and James: the Whole Story and Miami, the City of Love, plus I have up this new story, and I have up another story, Green with Envy Don't you all just love me? Well, anyway, I hope you like this. It might be kind of boring, but I promise it will get funnier. Don't forget to reveiw.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**September 1, Hogwarts Express, Prefect compartment **

My name is James Potter. I love long walks along the lake, moose tracks ice cream, and Lily Evans. Did I mention Lily Evans? I don't think I made my point clear enough...

**I LOVE LILY EVANS!** Did you catch that? Okay, good.

So anyway, I'm not really sure why I even chose to keep a journal. And this is a journal. Not a diary. Guys don't have diaries. At least I don't. I have a journal. And you better remember that. But anyway, my life is certainly interesting enough, I am sure that I will remember my last year at Hogwarts very well. Especially with Lily Evans around...

For Example. I am Head Boy this year to Lily's Head Girl. When she found out, she threw an owl treat at my head. It hit me in the eye, and she freaked out because I _sort of_ mislead her into thinking I could no longer see out of that eye. It did kind of hurt, but I just love to mess with her.

Anyway, Remus thinks it is a good idea to keep a journal so that I will have something to do instead of bully Snivi...Snape. We all agreed that would stop this year, as it was for the best.

Sirius thinks that I should write everything I ever think about Lily Evans in here, rather than say it to her face, but I don't like that idea very much because I _know_ he will find a way to give it to her.

Lily Evans is now standing outside of my door, talking with her friends, Emmeline Vance and Hallie Greene. Why am I calling her Lily Evans still? Gotta stop that. Anyway, Emma notices me semi-staring, and I look down. I keep writing and Emma and Hallie leave. Lily is now standing outside, all alone. She seems to be waiting for someone. Damn, she looks so good. Her green eyes caught the light as she... wait.

No! Now Snape is outside, talking to Lily. He seems to be getting closer by the second, while she backs away. She reaches for her wand, but can't seem to find it. That dirty bitch, he looks like he is going to kiss her. I should do something. Now.

* * *

Shit, Snape is such a bastard. Lily was crushed against the wall, hitting Snape as hard as she could, everywhere she could think of, but he wouldn't let go of her. I walked out, and immediately got their attention. No one could do that to my Lily.

"Excuse me Snape. Is there a problem here?" I asked. Snape looked up at me, scowling. Lily pulled away from him, and hurried over to me. Looking back, I'm not sure if I put my arm around her, or if she kind of did the work, but I know I ended up holding her, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Me and Lily were just having a discussion," Snape said with a smirk. Lily looked away. She seemed ready to be sick.

"Well, being Head Boy, I seem to think that a month of detention should be fitting. However, it is not in my power to give more than a week, so you are left with that. I will report this to your Head of House immediately though," I said. Snape glared at me, and with that, he turned around and left.

I walked inside the compartment with Lily still in my arms. At that point I let go of her, as it was then I realized I had been holding her. Lily sat down, and I did the same. I thought of sitting next to her, but I didn't, and sat across instead. She just looked at me for a second before breaking the silence.

"Thanks for that," She said. I nodded, disbelievingly. Did Lily Evans... shit, no. No last name! Did Lily just thank me? "I really appreciate it. I also am glad you didn't curse him or anything," Lily then continued. I smiled at that. Remus had said that she would notice a difference if I didn't bully, but damn! That was quick!

"Yeah, well. What else could I have done, just leave you out there for him to do who knows what?" I said. Lily smiled, something I was grateful about. She hadn't yelled at me once in the whole conversation.

"I'm just glad you were here. Speaking of which, why were you here, all alone in the prefects compartment?" She said. I decided to have a little fun.

"Well, my eye was still kind of hurting from when you threw that owl treat at me," I started. She smiled, and I was very glad she knew I was joking, "No, really though. I don't know, I just kind of felt like being alone for a while." Lily nodded. I chose to leave out the part I was writing about her in a journal.

"But why were you standing out there? It seemed like you were waiting for someone. Not that I was watching you," I said, then mentally kicked myself. That was probably the creepiest sentence I had ever spoken. _Not that I was watching you_... come on! That practically screams stalker!

"I was waiting for Jake," Lily said quietly. I froze. Jake Witowski was Lily's boyfriend. No doubt they had planned a nice snogging session to kick off the new term.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah. I don't know why I am even bothering to tell you this, but I think I am going to break up with him. There just isn't anything between us, you know?" Lily said. What was that? No spark between Lily and her boyfriend? Does that mean she is attracted to someone else? Me for example? No, I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

"Oh," was, once again, my lame ass response. Damn, she is so awesome. No, she is beyond awesome. She is awesome, and cool, and sweet... She is swoosome! Sweet, cool, and awesome combined. Yeah, that is a good word for Lily Ev... Lily.

Swoosome. I like that. Swoosome. Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, Lily is breaking up with Jake. What did I say next?

"Hey, when you break up with him, go out with me?" No, that definitely wasn't it. Damn, now I forgot!...Okay, wow. A lot of dots. I don't remember what I said, but I know that after, Lily goes, "Okay, well I had better go find Jake. It's just like him not to show up, to make me track him down." Then she left. And I got out my journal. And wrote this.

And now I am done writing this, and now I think I am going to go find Sirius. I told him to count to 1,000,000 and that I would be back when he was at around 15,634. I better hurry, I'm not sure he can count that high.

**September 1, Heads dorm, Common room**

This Head's common room is nice. I mean _nice..._ They have really fluffy towels in the bathrooms. It is sweet. Lily is already in bed, so I decided to come write in my non-diary journal.

That was probably the most interesting start of term feast I have ever participated in. Lily's boyfriend, Jake, is a Ravenclaw, so she had to go to his table to talk to him. She had apparently not found him on the train. Little bastard.

Anyway, I also went to the Ravenclaw table when she went. I was in search of Z. Z is a seventh year, whose real name is Zachariah. Since he hates that name, he just goes by Z. He is a pretty cool kid. So anyway, I walked up to Z, and we talked, and stuff like that, but I also kept an ear out for what Lily was saying.

She walked over to Jake and sat down.

"Hi Jake. Where were you on the train?" she said. Now let me tell you, that was just about the most boring thing to say to a guy you are about to break up with. But it doesn't really matter, as she is so swoosome. Ha! Sirius said I would totally forget about that word in a few hours, but I didn't! Hahaha!

So anyway, then Jake goes, "I was waiting outside the prefect compartment for an hour, where were you?" He sounded really snobby. I can see why Lily wants so break up with him. What a brat.

"I was waiting for you there, were you maybe a little late?" Lily asked, as if talking to a three year old. I'm guessing she hadn't really gotten over that fact that if Jake had been there, Snape would never have touched her.

"I might have been late, so what? You are my girlfriend, you should wait for me. Why did you leave, were you off with that stupid Potter?" At that point I really wanted to punch Jake. But then I realized I was talking to Z, and he had just asked me if I like the new soup the house elves made.

"Yeah, totally," I said, taking a huge bite and nearly spitting it out. That had to be the worst soup I have ever tasted. Ick... Anyway, Lily then started speaking to Jake again.

"Yes, because while I was waiting for you, I was molested by Snape, and James happened to save me," Lily said. The venom in her voice was unbelievable. Now I realize that I think Lily might have been half standing up for me, because after she said that, she slapped him hard, said they were through, and stomped off. I turned around and pretended I hadn't been listening. I talked to Z for a few more minutes, then left to go back to the Gryffindor table.

Oh! That reminds me. After dinner I went to talk to Professor Slughorn about what Snape did. Professor Slughorn loves me, so he had no trouble believing what I said. After I told him, he called Snape into his office.

Snape looked pissed when he walked in. I mean pissed. Like, just ran into a hoard of bees, girl friend broke up with him, lost the Quiddich cup by 1000 points pissed. It was that bad.

So anyway, Snape walks in (pissed) and sits down, waiting for Slughorn to talk. I am standing by the door, trying hard not to laugh at him. When I leave about 20 minutes later, Snape has detention for two months, every night, and is suspended from all Hogsmeade trips this year. Serves him right, doing that to Lily.

I'm kind of tired, I wonder what time it is. 10:30 already? Wow. I'm going to go to bed now. And as for Lily... I think I will wait and see. By tomorrow she will probably go back to hating me...

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well...? What do you think? I hope you like it. Check out my other stories (Especially Lily and James: theWhole Story, and don't forget to...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW!


	2. Quite an Interesting Week

**It's not a diary!**

**Chapter 2: Quite an interesting week**

**Disclaimer:** I own... uhhh... sadly, nothing. Tear, tear...

**A/N:** Yayy, new chapter from me! I hope you like it. And by the way, I have up another new story, Green with Envy. Check that one out too!

**September 2, Second floor,Transfiguration class**

I decided to write in this journal because I have absolutely nothing better to do in this class. McGonnagal is blabbering on about animagi, which is a total joke. I am already an animagus after all. I glance over at Sirius, who is sitting with his usual girl of the week, and smirk. He mouths something at me. What was that? God, he sucks at sign language.

Oh, now he is writing something on a piece of paper. That is good Sirius, we are moving along in our sad attempt to communicate. Now he is waiting for McGonnagal to tur...

OW! That paper just hit me in the eye. At least it wasn't an owl treat. Oh my God, guess what he wrote to me!

_Having fun writing in your diary?_

And he underlined diary and everything. What a bastard. Now I am writing back to him. And guess what I write!

**It's a journal. And I wouldn't talk if I were you. You are a dog after all.**

Take that Doggy boy! I throw it at him. His girlfriend catches it, and asks something. Oops, that was probably not a very good idea. He glares and explains something to her. Yeah, oops. Oh well, not that big of a deal, right?

Lily has been a lot more... indifferent toward me today, but still not that bad. She isn't nearly as friendly toward me today, but she doesn't seem to hate me anymore. She laughed at a joke I told this morning, and said hello to me in the hall after lunch. It might not seem like much, but that is pretty good for me.

So anyway, now I think I am going to stop writing, because class is almost over, and it is the last class of the day. After this me and Sirius are going to sneak into Hogsmeade and get some stuff from Zonkos. Until next time...

**September 3, Quiddich Pitch, Top Bleacher**

Me, being Quiddich captain, am facing a dilemma. Wait, would that be I? I, being Quiddich captain, am facing a dilemma? I think that is it. Ugh, anyway, I held tryouts for the Quiddich team today. I know it is really early, but I want to start training my new teammates.

Me, Sirius, and Abby Martini, a fifth year, are the only people left on our Quiddich team, so we need three chasers, and one beater.

As I said, I held tryouts for Quiddich today, and guess who should decided to show up for a chaser? Lily Evans. Damn, I am still doing that. It seems fitting here though. Anyway, she tried out for chaser and, well, she wasn't all that good. She wasn't bad, she only dropped the quaffle once.

I really want to give her a place on the team, but I don't know if I should. I don't want people to think I only did it because I like her or something. She was pretty good, but there were three other people there who were just a little bit better. I dunno what to do. I think I will give it to her, but make sure I get in a lot of practice so she improves.

Yeah, that sounds good.

But wow, all of a sudden, I realized just how dark and cold it is out here. I think I should go in. But it is really nice out here. I think I might stay. Who cares if it is past curfew, I am Head Boy. I can do whatever the hell I want to.

Wow, I am really high. That person down there looks like a little ant. Or a centipede or something. Hey! People can't be out here. I'm Head Boy, I wont allow such shenanigans. Okay, I just became the biggest hypocrite ever. I wonder who that is though.

Hey, it's Lily. Wait, what is that? Over on the hill. It looks like a big dog. Sirius, jeez. No, that isn't Sirius. Sirius's tail is longer than that, and his ears don't stick up like that. It is just a big dog. Shit, a big dog charging at Lily. That can't be good. I should do something. Wow, I'm kind of getting sick of the whole saving Lily thing. Well, here I go.

**September 3, Head's Dorm, Common Room**

Now Lily owes me her life twice. Only I don't think she realizes that I just saved her. I flew down from the pitch and into the forest. There, I put my stuff down and transformed into my animagus form, a large white stag.

I saw that dog barreling towards Lily, barking like mad. She was just standing there, like she was too scared to move. I ran, at full speed, to that dog. I charged it, catching it off guard. We got into the cool battle, but eventually I won. I knocked it over, and he bounded away, growling at me. Take that dog!

So anyway, Lily was still standing there, staring at me. I walked over to her. She cautiously reached out an arm and touched my head.

Let me tell you, it felt pretty damn good to have her touch me like that. Too bad it wasn't really me. But whatever. Then she starts to talk to me.

"Thanks. I know it must seem odd, to be talking to a stag like this. But, this is the second time you have saved me from something like this. And I know it was you. You have the same brown circles around your eyes," Lily said. I am still a little puzzled by that one. When has she seen me in my animagus form before?

So anyway, she pets me a little bit more, and I really don't want her to stop, but I had a feeling that the moment was over, so I back away, then gallop off. She stares for a few minutes, then heads off, in a different direction than the school. She apparently had come out there for a reason. So I put on my invisibility cloak and grabbed my stuff, and walked inside. And now I am just sitting here, waiting for Lily to come back.

So, now that I finished that story, I really have nothing else to write about. I'm just gonna wait here until Lily comes, then write down what she says. I think I heard of a spell that will make it so I don't have to write on the paper, I can just think what I want and it will be written.

What spell was that again? Um... Oh, I remember! The Thouritten spell.

* * *

Did I do it right? Cool. I am thinking this and it is being written on the paper. Duh, that is what the spell does after all. This is a lot easier. I wonder what would happen if I don't think anything...wow, that was hard. I just went like 20 seconds without thinking anything.

Ok, so Lily just walked in, looking really exasperated. She seemed to be muttering to herself. She looked at me and gasped. I'm not that ugly, come on Lils!

"You!" she said. I frown.

"Me!" I said. She didn't seem to find it so funny. She just stared at me. She looked like a fish with her mouth open like that, and that clueless look on her face. Oops, I didn't just think that. No I didn't! You imagined it!

"Where have you been? I was looking for you, and then..." Lily said. Then she stopped. She looks like she is about to say something else... ok, no. Maybe not. Maybe she will just stand there and stare. Now, finally, she speaks. I'm not that good at this.

"This may sound weird," you are way past weird sweety, "But have you ever seen a white stag out on the grounds? Because this really beautiful white stag saved my life when I was out on the grounds looking for you. And the same stag saved me over a year ago when I saw Remus transform."

Oh yeah! That's it! That was when she saw me! She came out onto the grounds during a full moon, and Remus charged at her. Sirius held him off while I helped Lily to safety. I totally remember that now! Oh, shoot I have to answer.

"Um, no I don't think so," I am lying through my teeth right now. Oh well. She won't know. She walks away, toward her dorm, and I stop her.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" That's kind of lame. I hate documenting for this journal. I have to say what she is doing. Oh well. Now she turns around.

"I was almost killed by a huge dog, and was saved by a stag that I don't even know is real. I am little bit tired," I swear she just smiled at me before closing the door. Wow, all I can say is that this has become a very interesting first week for Lily. Molested by Snape on the train, and nearly attacked by a dog today. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**September 4, Head's Dorm, Common Room**

Okay, well you know how I wondered what would happen to Lily today? Well, this might not compare, but she did have a little accident. Sort of. Okay, well it was mostly me. But I don't really care.

So she is walking down the hallway with Emma and Hallie. And I am walking with Sirius. And none of us are really looking where we were going. Okay, so me and Sirius had our eyes closed. Who cares? It was a contest to see who would fall over first. It really isn't dumb. I promise.

So anyway, me and him are walking, and we walk right into them. And I walk into Lily. And she falls on me. And guess what? No really. I dare you to guess. Wow, now I am talking to paper...

Ok, so she falls on me and her lips fall on me. Like she is kissing me. But you know what really got me? She kind of stayed there. And kissed me. It was awesome. But then I kind of nudged her off. I didn't mean to! It just surprised me. Believe me, I totally would have kissed her back if it had been different circumstances.

So anyway, then Lily gets off me. And she blushes like REALLY dark. And just walked away with Emma and Hallie staring at her. And then I just look up at Sirius. And of course, being Sirius, he goes, "Hey, you fell. Does that mean I won?"

Thanks Sirius. Real nice. Totally mature. But anyway. My week seems very interesting. But I really wonder what Lily is going to do tomorrow. Because when she walked in to go to bed, she just looked at me. And gave a little smile. But she didn't say anything.

But just that smile makes me really hopeful. Well, I am totally going to go now. Because it is Thursday. And I have not done some of my homework. Okay, most of my homework. Heehee...

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, hope you guys liked it. Please do a favor and...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. Delaney Fisher

**It's not a Diary**

**Chapter three: Delaney Fisher**

**Disclaimer:** I own Delaney... not sure just how much of an honor that is though... lol.

**A/N: **Here is another chapter! I hope the wait wasn't too long! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, you rock! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I personally loved writing it!

**Monday September 8, Owlry, Shady corner near the back**

I'm scared. Like honestly scared. I am right now scared for my life. Honestly, I think I may die sometime soon. Not even kidding. Okay, so maybe I am stretching the truth a little bit, but really. If you were in my position, you would be scared too.

Alright, maybe now I should explain why I am in a dark, shadowy corner of the circular (?) owlry, fearing for my life. On Friday, I acquired a stalker. And not just any random stalker, but guess just who it is?

Delaney freaking Fisher. Oh wait! I have never told you about Delaney Fisher, have I? No, I started this journal much after the Delaney Fisher incident. Lucky you.

Ok, so back in 5th year, when I was a total prat, I was obsessed with getting Lily to go out with me. Sirius I think it was, suggested that since Lily seemed to hate me so much, I should get a girl friend and try to get over Lily.

Now, after this experience, I had officially stopped taking Sirius's advice on girls. Ok, excluding that time in 6th year when he told me that... never mind, that is a story I would rather not go into. The embarrassment still lives on.

So anyway, I asked out Delaney Fisher, and she said yes. So we were going out for about three weeks, when I realized that I still liked Lily, and, to make a long story short, I broke up with her. I was nice about it too, I just said that I didn't think things were working out.

Then all of a sudden, she starts crying, right there in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, and says she loved me, and that we are meant to be together. And blah blah blah. Then she hexes me so boils erupt on my face and said she was breaking up with me even though she loved me. Hello! I already broke up with her. But she totally made me look bad.

Then she spread all of these rumors about me, saying things like that I slept with my cousin, and stupid stuff like that. But anyway, we hadn't talked in about a year and all of a sudden, on Friday, she runs up to me asking to get me back.

"James-y poo!" she yelled from down the hall. I was walking out of charms with Lily and Remus when all of a sudden she runs up behind me and pushes me into a wall. And she just starts snogging me, right there! The little bitch. So anyway, then I push her off, and she just looks at me.

"James! I missed you so much! Will you go out with me please? You haven't gone out with anyone since me, I can just tell that you miss me as well. What do you say?" Delaney said, staring at me. I frowned.

"Yeah right! Maybe the reason I hadn't gone out with anyone since you is because you scared the shit out of me, and am now officially scared of dating," I said. That was not true, since I continued to ask Lily out long after that, but I don't think she knew that.

"James! How can you do this to me! I will get you back," she said. Then she walked away, crying. Her friend was rubbing her back and glaring at me. Like I did something wrong! Come on!

So since then, she has been following me, trying to talk to me 24/7, and asking me out non-stop. No matter where I am, there she is. Being a Gryffindor 6th year, she is always with me when I am in the common room. She always manages to find me in the library, and she also tries to sit near me at every meal.

The owlry is the only place I felt safe. That I could come and write in here.

But this thing with Delaney has really gotten me thinking. Like how I used to do the same thing with Lily. I didn't stalk her to this extent, but I asked her out constantly. And then I didn't get it when she always said no. I think I should go apologize to her for that.

But shit. Someone is coming. Time to activate the Thouritten spell.

* * *

There, okay. So shit. I am hiding behind the door, and guess who should just happen to be in the owlry?

DELANEY FISHER! What is up with that girl? She is like the demon child. I think Satan has taken over her body. What did I ever do to you Satan? Why don't you stalk Sirius, he is good looking enough.

"James-y poo? James? Is that you?" She says. Damn she wasn't supposed to see me.

"No," Like she will fall for that. Wait, she is leaving. Holy shit, she is really stupid. She is leaving. No wait, she is turning around and looking right at me. Oops, I probably shouldn't have stood up.

"You're so silly! What are you doing on the ground James-y?" Delaney said. I wonder just how gullible she is.

"I thought there was a hole in the floor, so I bent don't to see if I could fit through it and make a quick escape," I said dully. She laughs. Ugh, I really want to get out of here.

"Why are you leaving me? I love you James!" Delaney yells after me as I walk right out of the owlry. I bet she is going to chase after me soon. But whatever, I just want to get myself as far away from her as possible. What time is it? Is it dinner time yet? Yes! 6:05, perfect. If I get there right at the perfect time, I can get a seat surrounded by people so she can't sit with me.

Okay, so I'm in the Great Hall, I think I am going to stop this. Until next time (whenever that will be, when I don't have my stalker looking over my shoulder at all the shitty things I am writing about her).

-James

**Wednesday September 10, Heads Dorm, Common Room**

I hate my life. And I hate Delaney Fisher. With a passion. But I still love Lily. With a passion. So anyway, today is the first day since Saturday that started out with Delaney trying to sit with me at breakfast. We were all kind of suspicious, but one of her friends said that she was sick, so we shrugged it off.

After breakfast, I walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius on our way to Divination. That really is a pretty cool subject. Except that the teacher is screwed up. She keeps insisting that I am going to be the father of God or something like that. But anyway, I'm off topic. How unlike me...

So we walk out and I see Delaney standing there, and she says hello, and I ignore her. And she says hello again. And I ignore her again, and keep walking with Sirius. So now she is following us down the hall, saying hello over and over again. And let me tell you, it is pretty damn annoying to have someone do that to you. So finally she runs in front of us and puts a leg locker curse on both Sirius and I.

By this time everyone in the hall was staring at us. And Sirius was swearing his head off, trying to hobble over to her. But she just pushed him over and then he had immense trouble getting back up. If the circumstances had been different, it probably would have actually been really funny. But this wasn't exactly the time to laugh.

So anyway, then Delaney comes over to me and says, "I was looking for you yesterday. Where were you?" I just stared for a moment after that. She was practically glued to my hip all day yesterday. And every other day for that matter.

"What are you talking about? And why won't you leave me alone?" I had said. She just looked at me, as if she was honestly puzzled.

"What are _you_ talking about? I'm just trying to spend some time with my boyfriend," Delaney said. Now she had just gone too far. However, before I could act, there was a loud bang from behind Delaney and hair sprouted all over her face and arms. Frankly she looked like a monkey, but don't tell her I said that. Wait, actually, why not, tell her.

But anyway, Delaney doubles over, looking at her arms, and Lily is standing behind her, wand up. She looked so pissed off. And strangely sexy. So then she storms over to Delaney and kicks her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lily said, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"What do you mean? Is it against the law for me to have a friendly conversation with my boyfriend?" Delaney said. Lily looked at her as if she was insane... which she is now that I think of it. So then, before I knew what was happening, Lily just punches Delaney in the face.

"What do you not get about James saying that he doesn't like you? He is not your boyfriend!" Lily screamed. She then turned off and stomped away, not even looking at me. I took the leg locker curse off of Sirius, and he took it off me, getting to his feet.

"That was weird," Sirius simply said. Then we walked off to Divination, where we were told upon arriving that we would both fall on the wrong side of a leg-locker curse. That teacher is so good, she can not only tell the future, but the past too! (Hear the sarcasm?)

But, now that I am through documenting that, I must say that I have not seen Lily all day since then. Except classes. But I haven't talked to her.

So now I think I will go to do some homework. Lily is already in bed, it being around 9:30. She came into the dorm when I was in the bathroom, and I just barely saw her close her door when I walked back out. I unfortunately couldn't talk to her. Well, until next time!

-James

**Thursday, September 11, Head's Dorm, Common Room**

* * *

I activated the Thouritten spell right away because I don't really feel like writing at the moment. And because I am currently waiting for Lily to come down from her dorm so I can talk to her and go to breakfast.

It is about 7:50, and if Lily doesn't get down here soon, we are going to be late for breakfast. Which would really piss me off. But that is okay. I can wait for Lily.

Doo doo doo doo doo! I'm really getting bored now. Lalalalalala. Oh! Here come's Lily. Dannnngggg, she looks so pretty! Her red hair is just perfect, slightly curly. I'm getting weak at the knees. This is so much better than last year, Lily is the first person I see every morning. Last year it was usually Sirius leaning over my face, trying to get me up. Or Sirius on the other side of the room, changing into his robes. That was something I am glad I will never have to see again.

"Hi James," Lily said, walking over to me. I am supposed to answer right now, aren't I?

"Hey," I say, pulling myself from my thoughts. Oh that is weird. I'm thinking that I am no longer thinking absent-mindedly. Okay, that gives me a headache this early.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as we started down to breakfast.

"Yeah," I say. Now to bring up the real reason I waited 10 minutes for her when I could have started my breakfast.

"So, about yesterday, why did you punch Delaney like that? It was a pretty nice punch by the way," I say. She looks over at me, smiling slightly.

"She was really starting to bug me. Because even thought she was technically following you, it affected me, because I had to be near her at all the meals. And whenever I would walk out of the Head's dorm, she would be there. It was creepy," Lily said.

"Oh." As realistic as that sounds, I doubt that is the only reason, "So, do you always punch people that sit near you at meals?" I hope she knew that was a joke. Yep, good, she is laughing.

"Well, it was also because..." She starts to tell me... finish damn it!

"What?" I say.

"Well, she isn't your girlfriend. And she kept saying that she was. I dunno, I thought you might need a little personal space, and you are way to nice to do anything bad to her, like punch her," Lily said. OH SNAP! LILY SAID I WAS NICE! Yessssssssss...

"Cool," I say. I have a really annoying habit of saying one word sentences to Lily. I wonder if she notices... Well, we are almost to the Great Hall, and I don't feel much more conversation coming on. So until next time!

-James

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, there you go! I know the ending wasn't very good, but I finished it last night at about 12:30 and I was really tired! So, do me a favor and...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW

.REVIEW

.REVIEW!


	4. Love Potion 9

**It's not a Diary!**

**Chapter four: Love potion #9**

**Disclaimer**: I don't anyone except Delaney, and even that isn't a very big honor...

**A/N:** All I can say is... I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'm not going to even bother to make up excuses. I'm just really sorry about that. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**Tuesday, September 23, Hospital Wing, Bed three**

When I said that Delaney was evil before, I don't know if I really made my point. I'm sure there was someone out there thinking "But she just has a crush on him. It's sweet, why can't he give her a chance?" Well, to all you people out there thinking that... screw you!

Because yesterday, you will never guess what she did to me... she put love potion in my drink at breakfast!

So I walk into the Great Hall with Sirius and spot where Remus and Peter are. They were by the end of the table, and when we got closer, I saw that Delaney was there with them. I considered turning around and sitting somewhere else, but Sirius dragged me on. When we got there, Delaney looked up at me.

"Hey James, I was just about to leave, I'm not feeling so good," She said, "Here, take my seat." She then got up and left. She abruptly turned around and said, "I'll be in the hospital wing if you need me," Then she winked at me and walked off.

I sat down and began to eat my food. When I took a swig of pumpkin juice, I thought it tasted funny, but I just shrugged it off. By the time I was done with my food, and consequently my drink, I felt kind of odd. Like I really wanted to find Delaney.

"Come on James, we are going to be late for Charms ," Remus said, as I was the only one still sitting down.

"I don't think I am going to go. Delaney said that she was in the hospital wing because she didn't feel good. I have to make sure she is okay!" I said. They all looked at me funnily.

"James, what are you talking about? You hate her," Sirius said. I looked at him in shock.

"What? Hate her! How can you say that? I think I may even... love her. Oh gosh, I have got to go see her!" I said. At this point I ran off, so Sirius is filling me in on the rest of the conversation. Apparently Lily had been listening, and she walked up.

"What was that all about?" Lily said. The guys turned around to see her.

"James just confessed his love for Delaney Fisher. Dang, something is really wrong with that guy. I think we should make an appointment for him in the funny farm," Sirius said. Now Sirius tells me that Lily started to cry. Odd.

"What! How can he like her! That is not supposed to happen, I love him! I might as well go kill myself now, I have nothing to live for," Lily said... wait a minute. SIRIUS! He just burst out laughing. Apparently that isn't what Lily said. I mean of course not! He didn't fool me... Anyway, now he is telling me what really happened.

"Are you guys really all that thick! She was sitting in his spot, then all of a sudden after he finishes his drink he falls madly in love with that psycho? Come on, it was totally a love potion!" Lily said. The guys all looked at her as if she was crazy, then it finally dawned on them what she meant.

"Then we gotta go stop him before he does anything stupid," Sirius said, "I mean, you know, stupider than ususal," Oh thanks a bunch Sirius. So anyway then they run after me, and throughout this whole thing_ I_ was running through the halls like a maniac to get to the hospital wing on time.

I burst through the doors and see Delaney sitting on a bed. She looked fine, I'm sure there wasn't really anything wrong. So I ran up to her and asked if she was okay.

"Delaney! I got here as soon as I could. Are you okay? You should lay down, who knows what will happen to you if you are sitting up like that!" I said, running around anxiously. What a fool I was, there was obviously nothing wrong, but whatever.

"Oh, I'm fine Jamsie. But what are you doing here?" She asked playfully. I blushed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Ya know, because I love ya so much," I said. Thank God I said 'I love **ya**,' or else she would never let me live it down. Then she walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and suddenly Lily, Sirius and Remus burst through the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sirius yelled. He ran over to us and knocked me to the floor. Delaney crossed her arms and glared at Sirius.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I screamed from under him. I started to say more, but was cut off by Sirius pouring a small vile of the antidote for love potion down my throat. I coughed a few times and suddenly everything started to come back to me.

I was in the hospital wing. Sirius had just tackled me and saved me from a fate worse than death while Remus and Lily laughed in the corner. Just then Madam Pomfrey came bursting into the room, an insane look in her eyes.

"What on Earth is going on in here! I turn my back for two minutes and all hell breaks loose! Now what is wrong with you my boy?" She said, turning her attention to me. I looked at her, and tried to answer, but couldn't. Sirius said I had this dazed look on my face, and I was just staring off into space. Remus then spoke up.

"Someone slipped some love potion in his drink at breakfast, and we just gave him some antidote we got from Professor Slughorn. I guess he is now 'lovestruck'," Remus said. I didn't really understand this, but now Remus is telling me that after you recover from a love potion, you stay lovestruck fora few hours. That means that you can barely move, and although you are perfectly capable of thinking, you can't talk. No one really knows why this happens, but healers think that it is so the person can think about what happened, and who they really love after they take a love potion.

Well, this was pointless for me, because I know who I love. Lily, definitely not Delaney. So therefore, it was very stupid for me to be lovestruck. But still, I had to sit there staring into space for 3 hours. But hey, I got to skip classes because Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep me here overnight.

So now, Sirius and Remus are sitting here, helping me to recount what happened to record in my journal. But we are done. So I think this is where I will leave you.

-James

**Friday, September 26, Head's Dorm, Common room**

I recently realized just how well Dumbledore would fit in at a mental institution. Today at dinner he made an announcement. We are going to be having a Halloween Dance on Halloween. That is a month from today. And guess who has already asked me three times? If you guessed Halle Berry, you are wrong (though that would be nice...)

Delaney has sent me a poem (totally sucked), a bouquet of flowers (does she seriously think I want flowers!), and just plain old asked me in the hallway. The flowers and poem were both sent by owl, and when the owl would tap on the window, Lily would get all huffy, and sigh with her arms crossed.

After the second owl came, I decided to ask her what was up.

"Lily, is something wrong? Why are you so upset that the owls are bringing me this stuff?" I asked as I dumped the flowers in the trash and went back to my potions essay. Lily sighed.

"It's not just that the owls are bringing you stuff. I'm trying to do my paper, and every five minutes there is an annoying little tap at the window, breaking my concentration. Do that somewhere else will you, I don't need a constant reminder that you have a freaking stalker," Lily snapped. She was really in a bad mood.

"Lily, what is your problem? You think I like getting this stuff? You think I want a freaking stalker?" I said. Oh, maybe it was just her time of the month. That would explain a lot. But still... She didn't answer me, just looked at her essay, pretending to write, yet the quill remained stationary.

"Are you going to go with her?" Lily asked suddenly, causing me to look up sharply.

"What? Are you serious? There is no way I am going with that freak," I said. Lily looks at me trying to decide what to say. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Oh. Good," Lily said. She then stood up and put her stuff in her bag, "Night, I'm going to bed." With that she walked up the stairs. I chose not to point out that it was only about 7:30.

That really was a weird confrontation. She almost seemed happy that I wasn't going with Delaney. Well, of course she would be, she hates Delaney (who wouldn't), but still. It makes me wonder if Lily is jealous of Delaney. And if she is, it come down to...why? Is she jealous that I have someone who really likes me and she doesn't (besides me, but still), or is it because she likes me, and she thinks I may like Delaney.

God, this is so confusing! And now I am faced with another decision... should I ask Lily to the ball? I don't think she likes that kind of thing, the whole dressing up in a costume thing. But you never know. And what did she mean by 'good'? Does she actually want to go with me, and she was afraid that I would go with Delaney instead? Hey, a guy can dream can't he?

UGH! I need to talk to Sirius and Remus. Mostly Remus. Sirius will just be there for the laughs. I think I will go pay them a visit, but put on the Thouritten spell because I'm not in the mood to be writing everything that was said down afterwards.

* * *

Okay, the Thouritten spell is on. Now I just need to think of where they would be. Probably in their Gryffindor dorm, as we don't have a prank planned tonight. Well, I'll just go down and find them now.

I wonder if I should even ask Lily to go with me. Maybe she will ask me if she really wants to go with me. Because if I ask her, I run the risk of being shot down again, only this time it will be different. It's not like I ask her every day anymore. This time it will be like I am really asking her out. Well I mean, I was always really asking her out, but now that I know what it feels like to have a stalker asking you out all of the time, I realize that I probably shouldn't push it.

It's amazing Lily will even look at me really. God, this totally sucks. It's not like it's even that big of a deal if she doesn't go to the stupid ball with me. If I have to wait three or four months for her, I will.

I HAVE MADE MY DECISION! I will not push it any longer. I will not ask her to the ball. If I feel the time has come, I shall ask her out, but until then I will wait. And hey, if she want's to ask me to the dance, I'll go with her. Until then, I'll be patient.

Well, I now know what I am going to do, so now that I am in the Gryffindor common room I might as well stay here the night. I'm actually kind of hungry, making an important life decision really works up an appetite. I'm gonna go ask Sirius and Remus if they want to go down to the kitchen. Maybe the house elves will have some apple pie left over...

-James

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, did you like it? I hope you did! Now, here is a little poem for your viewing pleasure...

Go, Go, Go

Click the button that says Go

Then you'll see see see

Just how fast updates can be!

I'm proud of that poem! (The Go button is the little purple square you click on to review, just incase you are a little slow on the upate ;) So anyway, REVIEW! I'll try to update sooner next time!

P.S. I just updated my other story, Lily and James: the Whole Story! Check it out!


End file.
